Wreck it Ralph 3 : Ralph's Adventure in Sorcerers Arena !
by QMDisneyPokemon14
Summary: Ralph explores a new game called Sorcerers Arena and Ralph is in for shock !


One afternoon at litwacks arcade everything was closed for the night and Ralph goses to see Vannlope at the online game , Slaughter Race , Where Vannelope new home is and Ralph pops in Said hey kid how are you doing! Ralph waved to His Little Friend! As Vannelope turns around and says Ralph how you been pal , Ralph Said, It's been great ! Hi Ralph Added Shank ! Ralph Said hi shank how's it going, Shank Added , not much we just unlocked a new level and progressing higher than ever !

Ralph was thrilled and surprised that He said , Wow That's great ! Guess what ! Shank and Vannelope Said what ! Ralph Said there's a new game called sorcerers Arena I'm going to check it out ! Vannelope and Shank were surprised and Vannelope Said Wow Ralph are you going to check it out ! Ralph Said Yes I am ! I'm going to test my power and strength to prove I can be strong! Wish me luck kid !

Vannelope Said that's great good luck Ralph! Shank adds , Good luck out there ! Ralph left to leave to go check it out ! Shank told Vannelope Said, That's one brave Friend you have Vannelope! Vannelope adds, Yep that's my Big hunk !

As Shank Added , Yep ! Com on let's go do some more ! What do you say ! Vannelope adds , Alright lets go ! Vannelope and Shank got in there vehicles to do some more with Shanks crew !

Meanwhile Ralph goses threw the internet and Ralph arrived he runs into some familiar faces all the Disney Princesses and Knowsmore, StanSpamley and Ralph waves to them and continued and arrived at the new game facility Sorcerers Arena, Ralph arrived at the site and Ralph was intimated by the Socereres Arena Site ! Ralph's confidence was a little nerve racking and Ralph realizes he can do it and Ralph goses in was amazed as he entered in , Ralph Said Wow ! This is Sorcerers Arena! Wow ! All Disney and Pixar characters are in it ! How cool !

Ralph comes up to the Disney /Pixar characters and says, Hello Everyone!! As All the Disney /Pixar characters turned around and We're like who's the new guy !

And Than Agent Calhoun appears in the group Agent Calhoun Said to the Disney Pixar characters, Ok Everyone go back to your doing, As The Characters did there own thing , and says Ralph what are you doing here ! Agent Calhoun comes up to Ralph, Ralph Added, What Agent Calhoun your in this Too ! Agent Calhoun Added , Yes , I am ! Ralph Added , Doses Felix Know ! Agent Calhoun Added! Uh No ! Ralph Added , Oh ! Uh don't worry I'll keep it a secret! Agent Calhoun Added, Ok ! You better not spill it on Buck Rogers ! Ralph Added, Ok ! Yes Mam ! Agent Calhoun Added , Okay ! So how come your here Ralph ! Ralph Added, Because I wanna to test my power and strength and to prove I'm worthy !

As Agent Calhoun Added I see , Well you have to be registered, In first that the game can register you while in combat !

As Ralph Said, Ok ! Agent Calhoun Added, Follow me ! Ralph Follow Agent Calhoun to get Ralph registered ! Agent Calhoun Added, So you all have to do as scan yourself to the monitor and than sign your name ! Ralph Added , Ok uh thanks Agent Calhoun! Agent Calhoun Added no problem! Agent Calhoun left for a second, Ralph got by the monitor and Ralph reads the whole thing and pressing a button and The monitor scanned Ralph and Has finally been registered, Ralph takes his registration card and says! Let's see I m level 1 ! Ralph Added! What are you kidding me right now ! Ralph goses back to refix it ! And When Ralph is Trying to get fixed , A line of Disney / Pixar characters are in line trying to get registered and Ralph was having some difficulty and Some of the characters were getting annoyed and were saying, Come on You Moron your holding up the line !

Ralph was tensing up said Sorry ! Sorry Everyone ! Just trying to get this right ! The Disney Pixar characters most were (The Villains ) were getting annoyed with Ralph, Then Ralph felt a poke on his back and Ralph turns around and There stood Captain Hook from Peter Pan !

Captain Hook Added , Get a move on or you walk the plank ! Ralph Added Wow ! Ok ! Ok ! Captain! Ralph nervously gulps and puts the sword down ! Ralph turns around and calmed down and scanned himself again and after it scanned Ralph and received another registered card and Ralph steps off and reads his information, Ralph Added ! Let's see Name Ralph, Okay! Abilitys and Powers super strength , wrecking stuff , super smash ! Level is 3 , Ok that's a little bit promising! Whew !

As Ralph puts it in his Pocket, Ralph goses to Agent Calhoun, Ralph Said, Ok Agent Calhoun I got registered now ! Agent Calhoun turns around and says, Okay let's see , While Ralph gives Her his registration info , Agent Calhoun reads Ralph's info , She approves it and nodes In agreement! She said, Here you go Ralph ! Your all set ! Ralph Said Thanks ! Agent Calhoun! Calhoun Added ! Your welcome! Ralph! Why don't you take the time to introduce yourself to some of the Disney Pixar characters!

Ralph Said Ok ! I'll try too! Calhoun Added, Don't worry it will be fine Ralph just be yourself! Ralph Added Ok thanks for the tip ! Agent Calhoun Added no problem! She left to take care of something! Ralph looked around and spots some group of Disney / Pixar characters ( Hero's) and Ralph comes to the group and Said , Uh Hi Everyone Im Ralph, I'm new here , I am taking in part of this new event and part of the hero's group !

The Disney /Pixar characters ( Heroes) turned around and they saw Ralph, The group consists of , Jack Skeleton, from nightmare before Christmas, Jack Sparrow from pirates of the carribean , Sully from monsters inc , Woody and buzz light year from toy story, Mermaids from Peter Pan , Raficki from lion king , Balloo and the monkeys from jungle book, Robin Hood , Elastigirl and Voyd from incredibles, The Rams from Brother Bear , Dim from a Bugs life, and Sea Turtles from Finding Nemo !

As Ralph Said! I'm looking forward of battling along side you all in the Heroes

Side ! Ralph gulps and The Characters looked at Ralph and looked at each other and Balloo spoke up and said! Well now it's a pleasure to meet you a little um wrecking britches ! Balloo gives Ralph a bear hug ! Elastigirl Added it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance Ralph! Elastigirl shakes hands with Ralph, Sully comes up and says, Hi Ralph, I'm James p Sullivan call me Sully ! Ralph it's a pleasure Sully ! Ralph shakes hands with Sully ! Ralph introduce himself to the other Characters of the small group they all said hi and hello, howdy partner , Or in Dims case Dim Shyly Called Ralph , Hello Mr . Ant , Dim likes Mr . Ant ! With Ralph with a puzzled and confused look on his face and just shook it off and Ralph continue adds , so it's an honor to meet all of you so how do you all giahhh ... The Disney Pixar characters Heroes group went Huhh !!! ! Ralph felt someone in his overalls and out popped Q Bert ! Q-Bert spoke in a strange language and Ralph was surprise and said! What Q-Bert how did you get here ! Q-Bert gesturing was inside his overalls this whole time, Ralph went Ohhh ! Ralph turns around and tells his new Group friends said, I Uh listen guys I This is my little buds Q-Bert ! Q-Bert this is the Disney Pixar characters Heroes group , There my new group of friends! QBert turns around and They say hi to QBert! QBert responses back speaking his own language!

The Disney / Pixar character Heroes), were fascinating with QBert , Agent Calhoun notices and said, Ralph what's Q Bert doing here , Ralph Said, He was a stowaway was hiding in my overalls the whole time ! Agent Calhoun Added, Ralph!! Ralph Added, Don't worry maybe QBert can be use of something! Ralph asked Q Bert what you say buddy ! QBert gesturing a yes ! QBert demonstrates what QBert could have capabilities of , Ralph seed what QBert can do and convinces Calhoun to let QBERT stay , The Disney Pixar character Heroes Back Ralph On it ! Calhoun Added, Okay QBERT can stay ! He's Your responsibility okay! Ralph Added Thank You Agent Calhoun, Your the best ! Elastigirl add, Don't worry Mam will help Ralph! Agent Calhoun Added Ok Than ! Gotta Get Situated for when game is activated !

Ralph Said to the characters, thanks for backing me up guys ! Your the best ! As Woody Added, No problem partner ! Buzz Added, That's what Friends are for Ralph! Right everyone! The others agreed to Buzz's Question! QBERT thanks them for letting him join them in his own language!

Voyd Added , Oh it's so cute ! It's like a little cyber pet ! Ralph Added! Why thank you Q Bert and I go along way ! Sully Added , What makes you say that Ralph, Ralph Added , you See QBert and his little buddies were homeless there game been unplugged! Woody Added that's terrible! Elastigirl added , That must have been very hard for them ! Robin Hood Added , Thats a shame , I'll get its game back from thoses Fellions !

Robin Hood prepping his Archers gear prepare to aim at whoever it was that unplugged QBerts game , Dim Shyly whimpered sadly ! Ralph Added, it's okay guys ! Thank You For your concern really, I helped QBERT and his buddies a lot that me and buds prepped a little Home for them already! Sully Added , That's a relief ! Ralph Added, you guys should come by sometime to my game it's a lot fun ! Jack Skeleton Added, That would be a marvelous idea Ralph sounds splendid!

Ralph Added, Awesome! You guys will like the area I'm from!

Q-Bert pulls a prank a Ralph, By sneaking up on Ralph, QBert takes a hairdryer and blows it in front of him right when He says , I'm going Wreck it , The Disney/ Pixar character Heroes) burst out laughing! Sully Added, Nice one QBert, Woody Added, Smooth move Partner, Voyd Added, That was so funny ! Jack Sparrow Said, Well played mate ! QBert spoke in his language, Elastigirl Added , What did he say Ralph! Ralph Added, He Said Thank You ! QBert spoke in his language to say Knock knock ! The Heroes Disney Pixar characters say who's there, QBert Says in the language of , Boo! Voyd Added Boo Who , QBert Says Don't Cry it's a joke ! Woody Added , Ahaha ! Good one QBert, Sully Added, That's a good one QBert, Dim chuckled cutely, Elastigirl Added, That's very funny QBert! Balloo Added, Nice Joke Little Britches, Jack Skeleton Added, hilarious QBERT! QBert Added, Thank You, Glad you found the jokes funny ! Robbin Hood Added, Your Welcome!

During Ralph's time in Sorcerers Arena ! As the days progresses , Ralph has came to a realization that Ralph now knows where he belongs and... Ralph decides he wishes to stay with his New Disney friends , In Sorcerers Arena and Ralph Tells Agent Calhoun that He wishes to stay permanent in Sorcerers Arena , Calhoun has agreed to allow Ralph to stay

and has requested to Felix to be in his place of there 102 Th Anniversary Of Fix It Felix jr game ! Once Felix got the message from Calhoun, Felix was surprised and shocked by this and realized Ralph was permanently going to be staying at Sorcerers Arena , Felix came to a realization that Ralph feels appreciated there than back at there own game , even though the nicelanders became nicer to Ralph but to Ralph it didn't make it seem that way ! Felix agreed and Felix gave the news out to the nicelanders !

The end !!

Hope you all enjoyed; A little short story of Wreck it Ralph! What it would be like when Ralph meets the Disney Pixar characters from Sorcerers Arena ! Takes place after , Ralph breaks the internet ! Disney Pixar characters would look just like how they would be in there films just CGI animation instead ,( For example Disney Princesses etc... Cinderella, Ariel, Aurora, Mulan, Snow White, Jasmine, Tianna, Merida, Moana, Pocahontas , Anna , Elsa, Eeyore, Groot , Beymax , Grumpy , C3Po, Peter pans shadow, Storm Troppers! This would make a possible sequel or Short to Wreck it Ralph!!!!!


End file.
